


Comfort.

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Post S3, Glimmer is still stung by her mother's death
Relationships: Glimmer & Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Comfort.

Glimmer took a long deep breath laying on her bed, she had a photo frame next to her of her father and mother. She missed her mom so deeply it affected how she ate how she slept basically her needs were being neglected due to this loss. The petite woman felt the tears forming in her eyes trying to wipe them away did not work at all instead they started to stream down her face as if she couldn't stop all her emotions coming at her at once. Curling up in a ball she covered herself in a blanket hiding herself away from the world.

  


She perked her head a bit when she heard the door open there was her slender, tall blonde best friend Perfuma. She had a worried expression on her face sitting on the bed next to Glimmer- “hey..I heard about what happened to your mom... I'm- I'm really sorry glimmer. That you have to face this pain.” She patted Glimmer's shoulder gently as she slowly rose up her hair, a mess with her face red and puffy from crying so much. The blonde girl held Glimmers face gently sighing-

  


“How long has it been since you last ate Glimmer?” she simply shrugged her shoulders shifting her glance to the side of the room,, “i ate some stew two days ago.” 

  


“Is that all?”

  


The concern in perfumas voice was clearly present, Glimmer slowly nodding- “perfuma...do you think it's my fault that I couldn't save my mom?” The question shocked Perfuma really. Where did this come from? Was Glimmer blaming herself? 

  


“No. it's not your fault. Your mom made a brave sacrifice for your safety and the universe's safety.. please don't think like that. It generally breaks my heart.” glimmer mumbled a small ‘alright under her breath.’ 

  


“if you don't mind,, I could be here to comfort you..I don't want you to neglect your self care or needs at all..okay?” 

  


“...yeah.” glimmer had a small smile on her face, she felt so safe around Perfuma, someone she knew she could trust and have comfort from when she's upset.

  


Perfuma had grinned a bit pulling Glimmer into a tight hug as the pink haired girl just hugged back.

  


_ They stayed like that for the whole night till they both fell asleep. _


End file.
